PCHA!
by B Symphony
Summary: Extremely extremely random. Caution your head might explode while reading the randomness of chapter two but read chapter one first. XD
1. PCHA

**Hello! I got bored and I am in a somewhat hyper mood, so I wrote this. And I'm not trying to be racist. So review.**

"Whoooooooooaaaa," Sam said, pointing at Edilio. Edilio looked at him questioningly. "Whoooooooooaaaa," he repeated. "A Mexican sppppppyyyy." Astrid walked over to them. She looked at Sam, confused. "Looooooooooook." He said. "A murderer!" The way Sam said it was like Mur. Durrrr. Errrr. Sam pointed his hand up in the air.

I HAVE THE POWER OF THE GREEN LAANNNNTERRRN!" he hollered and pointed released a brilliant green light.

Drake walks over to them, also confused. "Pcha!" Sam screamed and fired at Drake.

Drake moved toward Sam. "Wucha!" Drake said and whipped Sam. Sam laughed.

Caine appears out of no where. "What the hell is going on?"

"Pcha!" Sam screams.

"Wucha!" Drake screams. And they run after Caine.

Caine moves them thirty feet away saying, "Vrrrruuuump!" Astrid and Edilio left. Taylor bounces in.

"Hey, Tay-tay," Sam says gayly. Taylor looks at them.

Drake walks over to her drunkly and puts his whip arm over her shoulder. "BOUNCY BOUNCY!" he screams.

"Pcha!" Sam says again.

"Wucha!" Drake says.

"Vrrrrrrrrrrruuump!" Caine says.

**J Hope you liked my incredibly short story J**


	2. Vrrrrruump

**OMWYGWOSH. That was me trying to write in a Jersey accent which of course was a fail. Ya know, people from New Jersey don't even talk like that. They talk with a regular North-Eastern American accent. Only the peeps on that show "The Jersey Shore" talk like that. Anyway, chapter two of Gone characters having some fun. And no I don't mean that in a wrong way, just in case you're one of those peoples who think like that. Which must mean I think like that. I totally just disgusted myself. Anyway, read and review or DRAKE! Oh and I love all religions even though I am one religion. ;)**

This begins at The Thanksgiving Day Battle.

"Nooooooooooo!" Sam screamed at the top of his lungs. "BRIANNA!" He screamed. Brianna randomly appeared out of nowhere. Sam unexpectedly hopped on her back and screamed "YA YA HORSIE!" Brianna somehow managed the weight of Sam and managed to bring him to the town.

"YOU." said Caine when Sam arrived.

Sam smiled widely. "LikeohmyJewishGod itsmylonglosttwinbrother CaineSoren!" Caine smiled back.

"Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmppp!" Caine screamed and knocked Sam into the hardware. The building collapsed on Sam. "Yesyesyesyesyes!" Caine said. He did a little happy dance in a circle but was interrupted by a burst of green lantern light followed by a "PCHA!" said by Sam.

Meanwhile, Drake and Orc were fighting over the last can of beer. The fight had turned physical. "WUCHA!" hollered Drake, and then whipped Orc.

Orc giggled like a little girl and then said, "PIKAPIKAPIKA." And punched Drake in the stomach.

"Way to ruin it." Drake said like a grumpy teenaged girl. Orc ran away wailing how he loved Pikachu and Astrid, and then started to argue with himself.

MEANWHILE AGAIN, Astrid and Diana were having a catfight on the steeple about who was prettier. Little Pete started to scream and all of a sudden, it started raining turkeys. Quinn aimed at the turkeys but chickened out (A/N how ironic) and told Lana about his feelings while she shot Edilio in the head with her pistol.

All of a sudden Sanjit and his crew crash land the helicopter in the middle of the plaza and is immediately called "Wisdom" by kids he doesn't even know.

"PCHA!" Sam screams and blows the plane up.

"That is also true." Toto says.

**WHOA IF YOU'RE STILL THERE YOU SHOULD BE PROUD OF YOURSELF THAT YOU UNDERSTOOD ALL THAT CUZ I WENT THROUGH LIKE THREE BOOKS AND THEIR BEST SCENES SOME OF WHICH NEVER EVEN HAPPENED. REVIEW OR DRAKE!**

**PCHA!**


	3. Shake THAT!

**I didn't wanna bother with an author's note. But here I am. Review. *breaks out into song* Pretty, pretty please! And Party Rock Anthem belongs to LMFAO and their recording studio. Sorry about the way it's set up.**

Sam: *hums Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO*

Taylor: *lies low and is ninja stealthy!*

Edilio: Everyday I'm shove-vel-lin! (Electronic background music)

Sam and Edilio: *dance awesomely*

Astrid: *says along with beat* Wh-what are you doing?

Sam: *smiles* Shake that! *makes disco lights with laser beam*

Astrid: I'm toooooooo PRETTY and waaaaaaaaay to SMARTICLES to dance.

Taylor: Get up! Get down! Put yo hands up to the sun!

Drake: The gaiaphage is in the HOUSE TONITE! Everybody just have a good time!

Caine: And then we gonna make you LOSE yo mind!

Sam: Everybody just

Edilio: SHAKE THAT!

Pack Leader: *gets on hind legs and does moon walk*

Astrid: *bobs head along with music*

Sam: *ushers her to come dance*

Astrid: *BALLET DANCES*

Everyone: BOOOOOO!

Sam: *dances with Tay-Tay instead ;)*

Astid: *is jealous of Tay-Tay*

Diana: The gaiaphage is in the

Caine: HOOOOUSSE TONITE!

Sam: EVERYBODY JUST

Edilio: Every day I'm sho-ve-ve-lin!

LP: ! *ends music*

(electronic background music persists!)

Drake: *grins and wiggles whip arm*

Sam: *grins and raises arm*

Caine: *grins and raises arm

(simultaneously) Sam: PCHA!

Drake: WUCHA!

Caine: VRRRRRRRRRRUUUMPPPPPPPP!

LP: *ends FAYZ*

Sam, Caine and Drake: *continue to fight*LP: *sighs and puts FAYZ wall up again*

**Hope you liked it! I've had Party Rock Anthem stuck in my head ALLL day long so I dedicate this to LMFAO!**


End file.
